Birthday Party
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: No hay nada peor que tu novio olvide tu cumpleaños, excepto claro, que creas que lo ha olvidado a propósito porque te organiza una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, pero eso tampoco ocurra. El One Shot participa en el evento de Agosto "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ginny!" de la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 **—**

 **Birthday Party.**

 **—**

El despertador sonó temprano esa mañana, refunfuñando se giró a apagarlo, intentó refugiarse contra el cuerpo de su novio pero este ya no estaba en la cama, no le agradó para nada, no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, pero era su cumpleaños ¿no podía aguardar al menos el tiempo suficiente como para lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos fuera su perfecto trasero desnudo? Era un tonto egoísta, eso era lo que era.

Se colocó la bata de satín dorada, se acomodó el cabello que tenía hecho un desastre y fue rumbo al despacho, lo más seguro es que estuviese trabajando, iba a reprenderlo por lo mal novio que era, entro sin avisar, su novio estaba perfectamente arreglado sentado detrás de su escritorio, su vista fue hasta ella que justo antes de entrar había dejado caer un poco su bata de los hombros, para tentarlo y lograr que el chantaje emocional fuera más efectivo ya que normalmente no funcionaban con él, pocas cosas funcionaban efectivamente con él.

"Ah". La mirada del varón la recorrió para después observar al hombre de rasgos asiáticos frente a él. "Lo lamento señor Tanaka". Se puso de pie. "Mi novia ha olvidado como tocar la puerta al parecer, aunque es la primera vez que ocurre algo así".

"Yo... Lo lamento". Susurró apenada, saliendo de la oficina una vez que su novio llegó hasta ella, cubriéndole los hombros.

"Sí, más te vale que lo sientas". Soltó en un bufido el joven.

"¿Perdón?" Cuestionó incrédula a lo que él había dicho.

"Estas disculpada, cariño, ahora vete a duchar, y te veré después". Cerró la puerta apenas y la sacó.

La joven pelirroja se quedó impresionada ante lo que acababa de suceder ¿realmente le había tratado de esa manera? Era el colmo, podía hacerlo en casi cualquier día del año, no es como si fuese a enojarse menos pero al menos no la estaría rechazando y tratándola como si fuese la vecina de enfrente el día de su cumpleaños.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se arregló y fue a la casa de sus mejores amigos, que tan pronto la vieron aparecer por la chimenea se levantaron apresurados para felicitarla, así es cómo actuaba la gente normal en el cumpleaños de las personas a las que quieren, no como el idiota de su novio.

"Ginny, pensé que te veríamos más tarde ¿Draco no te dio regalo de cumpleaños esta mañana?" se burló Neville.

"Si con regalo de cumpleaños te refieres a dejarme despertar sola y desnuda en su casa, si, supongo que me obsequió eso y un muy mal trato frente a un tipo en su despacho".

"Bueno, no puedes pedirle a la lija que sea algodón ¿no?" Se encogió de hombros el chico.

"Bueno, tal vez, ese hombre llegó de imprevisto y arruino los planes que tenía para ti". Sugirió Luna, sin darle mucha importancia a los hechos.

"Sí, eso lo veremos pasado mañana que deje de estar ocupado, en su cumpleaños siempre le organizó cosas bonitas, y él me paga trabajando desde temprano en el mío, tenía que ser Malfoy". Gruñó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

"Para quitarte el malhumor, te invitamos a desayunar fuera".

La sonrisa de la pelirroja les dio a entender que estaba más que de acuerdo con la idea.

DG

Draco Malfoy avanzó rápidamente por el callejón Diagon, tenía muchas cosas en la mente y que hacer, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo, se detuvo cuando al doblar la calle se encontró con su novia y los mejores amigos de ésta, intentó escapar, pero había sido muy tarde, la rubia le saludaba alegremente desde el otro lado.

"Pensé que estarías ocupado". Reprochó la pelirroja.

"Lo estoy, en serio que sí, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en estos momentos".

"Estar conmigo es perder el tiempo, y sobretodo hoy que…".

"No tengo tiempo". Observó su caro reloj y sonrió incómodo, observando a las tres personas. "Te veré luego, cuando me desocupe".

"Dime ¿tendrás tiempo desocupado hoy?" Elevó una ceja su novia.

"Pues si me sigues quitando el tiempo, lo más seguro es que no".

"Largo de mi vista".

El rubio observó a la pareja que se había quedado frente a él, observaron a los lados fingiendo estar distraídos en algo y no haber prestado mucha atención a lo que acababa de ocurrir y como no dijeron nada, él se alejó del lugar, rumbo a su oficina, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, no podía perder ni un segundo.

GD

"Es un completo idiota". Farfullaba Ginny partiendo el trozo de su filete de forma brusca, ante los ojos de sus amigos.

"Es bueno que ya esté muerto, de lo contrario, estaría más que preocupada por él". Neville asintió cuando notó que la mirada de Luna estaba en el filete que estaba más que deshecho.

"No está muerto pero lo estará, mira que olvidar mi cumpleaños".

"Es eso o te está organizando una fiesta sorpresa". Neville se quedó callado, Luna negó y Ginny dejó lo que hacía para observarlos.

"Eso es lo que está haciendo, fingiendo que olvidó mi cumpleaños sólo para sorprenderme, sí, eso es demasiado cliché". Sonrió más relajada. "Creo que no lo asesinaré hoy".

Luna observó a su amiga y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, salir con Draco Malfoy había traído consecuencias, ahora era más bipolar de lo que normalmente era, pero soportar a alguien como ese chico, no era algo sencillo, no sabía si disculparla por seguir saliendo con él, o golpearla, por ser muy tonta y seguir con él.

"En realidad no estoy muy seguro de que eso ocurra". Murmuró Neville por quinta vez en el tramo de cinco metros que llevaban fuera del restaurant.

"Ya lo has dicho, no puedes solucionarlo, Nev". Sonrió. "Aunque te prometo que luciré lo más sorprendida que pueda".

"No, yo creo que sí estarás muy sorprendida". Se burló Luna.

"Crecí con los gemelos, sé cómo lucir sorprendida cuando realmente no lo estoy.

"Te educaron bien".

Ginny asintió al comentario de Neville y siguió caminando, escuchando la cantaleta de su amigo de que no se ilusionara mucho con la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

DG

Ubicó su mejor vestido, y se arregló, esperó ansiosa la lechuza de Draco para que le pidiera ir a donde fuese que él quisiera, pero nunca llegó, observó con atención el reloj, eran las ocho con cuarenta minutos, sin duda no llegaría esa noche.

Se quitó la ropa, se metió a la ducha y se colocó su poco formal ropa, esperaría un poco más, por si al menos llegaba y quería cenar con ella algo de lo que fuese que el elfo preparara.

Una cara familiar apareció en la chimenea, ella sonrió, para que no sospechara que algo andaba mal, así que el hombre le sonrió aún más.

"Feliz cumpleaños, comadreja." Comentó alegre.

"Gracias, Harry ¿qué tal todo?" Se acercó un poco más.

"Bien, terminé temprano el trabajo, y bueno, quería felicitarte, espero no interrumpir la fiesta.

"No te rías". Si hubiese estado ahí, lo habría golpeado.

"Se le olvidó".

"Por completo".

"Te invito un trago, y si le molesta que nos frecuentemos, que no olvide tu cumpleaños". Rio. "¿Qué dices, pelirroja?"

"Bien ¿en dónde estás?"

"Un bar muggle, te envió un patronus de bolsillo en un momento".

"Bien, sirve que voy por mi abrigo".

"Maravilloso".

El rostro de Harry se esfumó, dejando al paso a las brasas al rojo vivo, no se encontraba de humor para salir, pero tampoco se quedaría ahí como una perdedora sólo porque a su novio se le olvidó su cumpleaños.

El patronus de Harry la había conducido a un bar bastante tranquilo, ubicó una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas y se sentó, observó de un lado a otro en busca de su amigo, desde que habían terminado en el último curso de Harry, y que ella comenzara a salir con Malfoy, no se habían frecuentado mucho, Draco era un tipo bastante extraño, frío como el mármol, y no hablaba literalmente, sino emocionalmente, los chantajes emocionales no funcionaban con él, y si había algo que le hiciera hervir la sangre atrofiada que había dejado de fluir por sus venas, era que _El Salvador del Mundo Mágico,_ estuviese cerca de ella.

"Espero poder sentarme". Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su novio.

"Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?" Observó a todos lados.

"Si estás buscando a Potter, no está aquí, está en su casa, descansando con su distracción eventual".

"Draco, yo…".

"Tenía toda la velada planeada". Bufó, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y sus largos dedos se introdujeron en sus cabellos rubios, quitando la laca que había untado esa mañana y la observó. "Los idiotas dieron mi reservación al señor Tanaka, y tu espectáculo no le agrado, así que no aceptó el cambio".

"Ahora es mi culpa". Bufó.

"No, es claramente culpa del idiota que tuvo que hacer el cambio de fecha ¿qué clase de persona festejaría el cumpleaños de su novia un día que no es?" Ginny elevó una ceja y sonrió.

"Neville dijo que posiblemente estabas organizándome una fiesta sorpresa".

"Eso no va conmigo".

"Un bar muggle sí". Sonrió.

"No te daré el obsequio entonces".

"No tienes uno, Malfoy".

"Desde luego que lo tengo, _Weasley"._ Hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Odio tu apellido".

"Mi apellido es hermoso". Se llevó la mano al corazón en un gesto dolido.

"Bien, tengo tu obsequio, no conseguí lo que querías, pero se acerca mucho".

"Por favor, yo…"

Draco se cambió de silla y se sentó más cerca de su novia, la sujetó de la mano y la besó sin darle tiempo a pensar una respuesta más ingeniosa.

"Mi intención es quitártelo". Murmuró.

"Draco ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde quedó tu pudor?" Sonrió divertida y volvió a besarla.

"Tu apellido es como la libertad, no lo entregas por las malas, sino por las buenas.

"Ah, no creo que tengas muy bien relacionadas las…"

Ginny desvió la vista del atractivo rostro de su novio y observó la cajilla en su mano derecha. "Son pendientes ¿cierto?"

"¿Quieres ser la señora Malfoy?" Cuestionó a su aun sorprendida novia, abrió la caja y observó atónita el enorme diamante.

"Espera". Cortó el hipnotismo de la sortija sobre ella. "Mi regalo de cumpleaños es la propuesta de Matrimonio". Soltó incrédula.

"No, tu regalo de cumpleaños es que por fin dejarás ese espantoso apellido y serás Malfoy".

"Eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy, pero mi respuesta es sí".

"Feliz cumpleaños, _Ginny Malfoy"._

* * *

Este one shot participa en el evento de Agosto **"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ginny!"** de la página de Facebook " **Drinny All The Way"**.

Hola, el one shot no es la gran cosa, pero quería participar en el evento de la página, así que fue lo que salió, ojalá les agrade.


End file.
